Porque somos uno
by Kilia-chan
Summary: [Spoiler 7º Libritu]  No vivir por ti. No vivir por él. Vivir por ambos. Porque dos corazones tan unidos terminan tansformándose en uno solo.


**Porque somos uno**

George alzó la mano en el aire, intentando coger un poco de este. Era un viejo ritual que hacía siempre que se encontraba _entristecido. _Sí, entristecido. Pero ahora no sólo estaba entristecido por perder en un juego, no se trataba de ajedrez mágico o Snap explosivo. No había perdido algo que pudiera comprar con dinero.

Había perdido su otra mitad. Había perdido a su hermano.

El recordar eso desencadenó que las lágrimas salieran. No se molestó en limpiarlas, pero se levantó del suelo. Caminó con la mirada perdida entre las rocas, contándolas una a una. Abrió la puerta y entró a su casa. No podía oír ni ver nada. Ni a su madre llorando, ni a su padre con los ojos enrojecidos. Ni a Ginny sollozando, ni a sus hermanos paralizados. Temblaba de pies a cabeza.

¿Estaría su hermano llorando también en alguna parte del cielo?

Sujetó la baranda de la escalera para no caerse y subió las escaleras en silencio. Se detuvo frente a su habitación. _Nuestra_ habitación. Su mano tiritó cuando sujetó la perilla. Era la primera vez que entraba desde… entonces.

Todo era igual. Dos camas, muchas fotos, poco espacio, buena ventilación y un aroma acogedor. Porque George ya no podía sentir otro aroma allí dentro que no fuera el de su hermano. Cerró la puerta lentamente. Suspiró y pensó que quizá una siesta le haría bien (y nótese que este era el primer pensamiento coherente que tenía en horas), pero cuando se iba a tumbar en su cama, cambió de dirección y se acostó en la que estaba a su lado. Su cama.

_Su_ mitad. _Su_ hermano. _Su _Fred.

Abrazó la almohada con fuerza, ahogándose en el aroma de su gemelo. Volvió a dejar caer unas lágrimas. Un enorme nudo se formó en su garganta mientras se contenía para no gritar ahí mismo. Cerró los ojos y tragó un poco de saliva.

- Fred… -susurró con la voz increíblemente quebrada- Fred…

- No desgaste mi nombre hermano… -le respondió una voz conocida mientras lo abrazaba.

George se giró con tanta rapidez que creyó que se había dañado el cuello. Quedó a sólo centímetros de la cara de su gemelo. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Seguramente era un mal sueño. Tocó su mejilla para asegurarse que no lo era. El muchacho rió por lo bajo y se acomodó al lado de George y le palmeó la cabeza.

- Te veo mal, hermano. Sería tonto preguntar qué te pasa¿verdad?

- ¡F-Fred!

El pelirrojo se abalanzó contra el pecho de su hermano y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, como nunca antes había hecho. Fred lo abrazó lenta y cariñosamente. Besó su frente. George no paraba de hipar, de llorar, tanto así que no era capaz de formar una frase completa.

- Y-ya… n-no llores hermano… p-pensé que te haría feliz verme…

- ¡Por qué Fred¡Te fuiste¡Me has dejado! –cerró los ojos- No volverás… estaré solo… por siempre, porque no volverás y yo…

- ¿Qué dices George? –le preguntó Fred, que tomó el mentón de su gemelo y le levantó el rostro- ¿Cómo es eso de que estarás solo?

- Te has ido… -Fred se tensó un poco y levantó una mano para limpiar las lágrimas de George- Yo…

- Ah, con que ese es tu problema. Pues, para que sepas, hermano mío, no me he ido –sonrió con fuerza, y su mirada tranquilizó los llantos de George

- ¿C-cómo es eso? –el chico se alejó un poco para verlo mejor. Su gemelo volvió a sonreír divertido y puso una mano en su pecho, sobre su corazón

- Siempre estaré aquí. Nunca me iré. Siempre que me necesites sólo debes escuchar lo que está aquí –se levantó

- Fred… Fred no… -siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermano, se levantó y le sujetó por la muñeca- No te vayas

- ¿Es que no te ha quedado claro? Viviré aquí…

- ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo, Fred! –estalló George, y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas- ¡Porque tú estarás allá arriba¡Y yo aquí abajo absolutamente solo!

- Eres bastante cabeza dura¿no? –Fred volvió a abrazar a George

- Es que no puedo aceptar que…

- ¿He muerto? Hm…

- No puedo hacerme a la idea de que… nunca más… cada vez que yo esté triste, feliz, enojado tú no… tú no…

- George, entiéndelo por favor. Siempre estaré contigo, hermano. Tú lo dijiste, eres mi mitad. Mi cuerpo quizá esté inerte, quizá mi alma haya ascendido al cielo. Pero mi esencia sigue aquí. Contigo. Porque tú eres yo y yo soy tú. Porque somos hermanos. Porque te quiero. Es un vínculo que no se romperá, nunca jamás no importa cuántas veces venga un mortífago y me liquide.

- Fred…

- Escúchame. Prométeme que vivirás feliz…

- ¿No podrías… quedarte? Y-ya sabes… c-como… un…

- ¿Fantasma? –abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego sonrió- No, yo seguiré adelante. Y tú también lo harás. Por mí, y más que nada por ti –besó delicadamente su frente- Nos vemos, hermano

- ¡Fred, espera! –le gritó desesperado George al tiempo que apretaba con más fuerza la mano de su gemelo

- Te quiero, hermanito

- Y-yo… yo también

George soltó la mano de Fred, que le sonrió y desapareció lentamente con su gesto plantado en la cara. George no pudo devolverle la sonrisa. Notó que de nuevo el nudo se formaba en su cuello y que tenía muchas ganas de tirarse por la ventana para detener el dolor emocional. Se llevó una mano al corazón y susurró lentamente "_Fred…_"

Ginny apareció en la puerta. Caminaba lentamente, su cara estaba roja, tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Miró a su hermano, que a su vez miraba el suelo. La chica no supo qué decir, quería que su hermano bajara para que la familia pudiera estar junta, pero pronto notó que quizá él sería uno de los que más sufriría. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de abrir la boca.

- G-george… creo… creo que deberíamos estar… t-todos juntos…

George no le contestó.

- ¡George! –insistió, mientras comenzaba a sentir húmedas las mejillas nuevamente- ¡No eres el único que sufre! Por favor… baja, te necesitamos…

George ahora ni siquiera parecía respirar.

- Hermano… a Fred no le habría gustado vernos así… él…

- … diría que aun vive su recuerdo en nuestras mentes y su alma en nuestros corazones –Ginny levantó la cabeza- porque vivirá por siempre, con todos nosotros.

Ginny tembló. Entonces George miró por la ventana y sonrió abiertamente. El cielo estaba estrellado. Una brisa fresca recorrió su cuerpo.

- Seguiré adelante. Por **ambos**. Porque somos uno, hermano.

Tomó la mano de Ginny y comenzó a bajar con ella, con una sonrisa de esperanza en el rostro. Era una promesa… Y nunca se había faltado a la palabra, nunca se había roto una promesa hecha por los mellizos Weasley.

¿Estaría su hermano sonriendo también en alguna parte del cielo?


End file.
